Place in Life
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Tea questions her life and Atemu answers. HAPPY WHITE DAY!


**A/N: Hi guys! I know I said no more one-shots until I updated a chapter for each story but I couldn't help it! It's for White Day. Now please enjoy!**

"Place in Life"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Atemu

Rated k+

Romance

Summary: Téa questions her life, uncertain about her role until the pharaoh answers.

Notes: Accorded to me when I saw my first episode of Fruit Baskets!

(Do Not Own Yu GI Oh!)

Blue eyes stared off into the vivid sun; its rays disappearing as the sphere of flames decided to go. Her orbs and body were dim while her thoughts swirled around in her mind.

She placed her hand on her arm, covering the newly built bruise that began to scar her flesh. But the pain shot nothing at her, her eyes still gazed at the sun; unfocused.

"Téa?"

A small gasp escaped her lips as she turned to the man who had spoken her name. They stared at one another as the sun continued to set outside the hallway. She bowed before him.

"Yes my pharaoh?" she asked, intending to act like her old self.

Crimson orbs stared at her with disbelief. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing my lord!" she tried again, before catching the flaw of answering too quickly. There is no doubt that he won't believe her.

"Téa, I am no fool." Strong fingers wrapped themselves around her elbow with a tight but tender grip. Her cheeks burned with bright color and burned brighter when he gave her a sexy smile.

"I just want to help. You could trust me."

Eyes locked for a moment, hers unsure of explaining the situation to this man. Would he be disappointed or furious if she told him what was troubling her thoughts? They had known each other for years but still…

"It's just that…" She hesitated, having second thoughts of revealing it to the king of Egypt. "I am not sure if the role I'm playing is the part I'll in life."

"Role?" He blinked in confusion.

"Of being a servant…" She whispered, eyes staring at the ground. "I feel that I should be more than this, I could feel it in my heart." She grasped at the clothing that was above her heart. A few tears threatening to come out. "Ever since my parents disappeared and I woke up on the boat, I've felt emptiness. You know that I don't know my past and I wish to find it but I'm scared to look because I don't want to disappoint myself if nothings there."

Tears trailed down her face, unable to go against them. "I am…sorry m-m-my pharaoh." She sniffed, trying to wipe the tears off her face. "I feel so focused right now; so…weak!" Her voice squealed the last word and unable to utter more.

Surprisingly, strong arms wrapped themselves around the petite girl, resting his chin on her head. Téa tried to restrain herself but couldn't. She rested her head on his chest, feeling comfort after so many years.

"You're not weak." He told her; his voice was mere whisper. "You're just confused of who you are because you don't remember your history. You want to be someone different, someone special because you are tired of how others treat you."

Arms still around her, a hand went up to touch one of her bruises. She winced but it did not matter to her. "And if you would like…" he continued, closing his eyes. "I could set you free. I'll send one of my guards to accompany you on your journey. Just-"

"But I don't want to go!" She cried looking at him, once again eyes locking to one another's. "I do want to go…but…not without you! I know I'm just a servant and worth nothing to you, but you're worth a lot to me. You saved me so many times while I've been here, protected me and treated me if I were human, not animal. You were and still are, the only person who looks after me as a friend."

"I care a great deal for you too, Téa. Honest. You are worth a value to me and I don't care what other people may think or say."

His grip tightened around the brunette. "We may not know about your past but I can assure you of how your future will be. No one will harm you and if they do, they'll be punished. If someone strikes you, they'll be killed."

Her eyes gazed up at him but before she could protest of such an offering, soft lips pressed against her own. Her blue orbs widened but the taste of pleasure made them close and responded to the kiss.

"I could change your part from pharaoh's servant to Egypt's queen, Téa. If…that is what you want of course."

Her smile was brilliant and eyes seemed to sparkle. She could have never imaged the man who had stolen her heart would ask her to be his wife, it was dream come true.

"Yes." She said and embraced her king.

When done embracing, the pharaoh took her hand into his and they began to walk before she stopped. A confused gaze was sent to her. But her face turned bright as she spoke these words to him. "I love you."

His smile was warm as he whispered back, "I love you too. I always have."

Her slavery role was only temporary; her true future was to be with Pharaoh Atemu, the man of her dreams.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review! And Happy White Day**

**Til my next update,**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. It's going to take longer of updating because I could only write saturday and sundays! (Monday-Friday; busy with Anime!) So please be patient with me!**


End file.
